


My Little Misfortune

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Lullabies, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Callista sings a lullaby to cheer herself up
Kudos: 6





	My Little Misfortune

Callista was cleaning the living room

Callista began to hum a lullaby but covers her mouth

Callista thought 'oh no not again'

Flashback opens

Callista was making coffee but hears someone crying

Callista walked upstairs to a baby room 

Callista began to sing ~You looked so cute bringing bad luck everywhere but you're my little Misfortune~

Misfortune stopped crying and hears her mother's singing

~You got a charming smile a pretty pink beret and beautiful brown hair that's why you're my little Misfortune~

Misfortune yawned and fell asleep

Flashback closes

Callista said "Misfortune whereever you are you helped me show cheerfulness" as tears streaming through her face

Callista continued humming a song

The End


End file.
